Happy Birthday
by invisiblecanada
Summary: Ashlyn has always known her friend liked strange things, and how said friend likes to try to get her into strange things. What happens when Amelia gets her a birthday present? Or two? Maybe a bunch more than that. Will these presents be too much for poor Ashlyn? A manual fic based off of est. 1995/lollidictator's manuals
1. Box

So, I've been meaning to write this for a while. Just never really got to it till now. Hope ya'll like it

* * *

"So, what are you wanting for your birthday?" the girl sitting across from me at the table asks. I look up from the salad in front of me.

"I have no idea, why?" I ask, looking back down at the leafy lunch and take a bite.

"It's coming up soon, right?" I shrug.

"Yeah, so are exams though," I look back up at her, "for my birthday I want to ace my exams," I tell her.

She sighs, "I'll help you study, but what tangible object do you want?"

"I really don't care," I say, looking back down at my empty salad bowl. Looking across the table, I notice her half eaten cheese pizza, "you going to eat that?" I ask, pointing to the pizza.

"Sure," she slides the Styrofoam plate to my side and I start eating. She stares at my face.

"What?" I ask, staring back at her. She blinks a few times, her brown eyes leaving my face to look at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"What exams are you worried about?" she asks, looking back at me.

"German, math, and maybe history, why?" I respond.

She shrugs, "just curious," she says.

"Right," I say, deciding not to comment on how much bull that was. I take another bite of pizza just as the bell rings, telling us that we need to start the long trek to our 6th period class.

"Thanks for waiting," my friend says as she walks over to my locker as I put in my books. I turn to her as she stops and slides her backpack onto her back.

"No problem," I tell her as I close the door and pick up my violin case. We start walking down the emptying hallways towards the back entrance of the school.

"Can you drop me off at my house?" she asks. I shrug as we stop in front of the bright yellow Ford Focus that is my car.

"Sure," I tell her with a smile as I hop into the black leather interior of the car. Amelia gets in on the other side.

"Thanks," she says, giving me a thankful smile.

"No problem."

.

"You needed help with German, right?" Amelia asks as she sits down next to me at the table with numerous papers.

"For the last time, yes," I tell her. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Have to make sure, especially for your birthday," she says with a not so innocent smirk.

"Ok, what did you get me?" I ask, leaning forward on the wooden surface. She clucks her tongue.

"You'll see when it gets here," she says with a laugh. I straighten up.

"And that will be…" I trail off as the doorbell rings.

"Now," Amelia stands up and runs to the door. I get up and follow her.

"Delivery for Ashlyn Blake," an ecstatic voice says.

"That would be her," Amelia says as I stand in front of the open door. Standing on the porch is a fairly tall, brunet guy. Though my eyes had time to assess the guy's good looks, they were drawn to the huge, wooden crate that was standing behind him.

"Oh, you need to sign this then," my eyes return to the guy as he hands me a clipboard and a pen. I quickly sign the delivery paper and hand it back to him. He puts the clipboard on top of the large crate and hands a smaller one to me.

"So where do you want this?" he asks, rolling the crate into the hall.

"In there is fine," I gesture to the sitting room. The guy rolls the crate the few feet and leaves it in the room.

"Well, I hope you have a nice day, Miss Blake," he says, holding out his hand.

"You too, and Lynn is fine," I say with a smile and shake his hand. He nods and turns to shake Amelia's hand, then leaves. I turn to Amelia, who is staring at the box with a strange expression. She turns to me, her eyes flashing and a crazy grin on her face.

"Open it," she says, handing me the small box. I open it and take out a manual.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt," I read, turning the pages of the manual.

"So that's the one they sent," Amelia says over my shoulder. I jump slightly.

"Huh?"

"I told them to send one that speaks German, thought they would have sent the Swiss," she says, taking the manual from my hands. A small envelope falls from the manual and I pick it up.

"Looks like we won something," I tell her, looking over the paper.

"Well, shit," she says, looking at the paper, than me, "we just won the whole set."

"Amelia, what did you order?" I ask. She shrugs.

"I ordered you a unit, though, now its units," she says before opening the manual again, "now go bake me some strudel."

"What?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

She holds up a finger, "one, I'm hungry," she holds up a second finger, "two, I want to see you get ninja jumped."

"Such a great friend," I say sarcastically as I walk to the kitchen to make her food.

.

"Your strudel is done," I tell a sleeping Amelia. Letting out a sigh, I slam my free hand onto the table in front of her head. She shoots up, looking around in a slight daze.

"Wha?" she says, yawning.

"Food, now what?" I ask, placing the pastry in front of her. She grabs the plate and walks to the sitting room. She places the plate in front of the box and goes off to stand in the hall. I follow her and lean on the wall facing the sitting room.

"So, what's supposed to happen?" I ask, looking at her. Amelia gives me a sly grin.

"Just wait," she says, I let out a sigh and walk into the kitchen to clean up. Amelia follows me and sits back down at the table, not turning her back to the hallway.

"You can at least help me clean up," I tell her, tossing her a dish rag. She pouts, but goes to the sink and starts cleaning dishes.

"I would watch your back," she says.

I roll my eyes and just as I turn to respond, something knocks me over. I hear a dull thump and feel a sharp pain in my head as it hits the marble floor. Black dots swarm my vision as I hear a strange laugh and Amelia cursing. Soon that fades as the dots grow and I fall into unconsciousness.


	2. Awesome

Chapter 2 is up~ And I wanted to try to write this from Prussia's POV.

I just got done playing Hetaoni :'( the feels

* * *

I wake up, opening eyes meeting an eerie blackness. I look around and try to stretch, though the movements are restricted by the narrowness of the wooden box I am in. The scent of a pastry enters the box and I lift the lid off the crate. Carefully, I make my way out of it and stop in front of an awesome looking strudel.

"Kesese," I laugh quietly as I take a bite of it. As I eat, I slowly and quietly walk out of the room and down the hall to where I hear two voices.

"I would watch your back," a girl's voice says as I silently walk into the room with the grace of a thousand awesome ninjas. I look around, searching for the familiar target. My eyes land on the person wiping the counter, a feeling of recognition courses through me as I run and fly through the air in one of the most awesome ninja jumps in history.

"Fuck," the girl washing dishes says as I crash onto the floor on top of the target. She rushes over and pushes me off of Roddy.

"What the fuck? You don't push the awesome me," I say. The girl rolls Roddy over and I notice that it isn't the Austrian that I had tackled.

It was my owner.

"You killed her!" the girl screams, and shoots me an unawesome glare.

"The awesome me did not kill her," I tell her truthfully as I stand up. I really couldn't kill my owner; programming doesn't allow for it, the pain blossoming in my head gave proof to that fact.

"Well, then you're very lucky," she says, "now make yourself useful and carry Lynn to the couch.

"Why should the awesome me help you?" I ask with a snort. The girl glares.

"I have a friend with a Russia unit and I will tie you up and ship you off to her," she threatened.

"Fine, I'll carry her," I say quickly, trying not to think of being sent to live with that creep. I pick up my owner and fling her over my shoulder.

"Be careful with her," the girl says. I roll my eyes and start walking to the living room. I casually put the girl on the couch, then I go to sit on the chair next to the TV.

"So, what is your very unawesome name?" I ask the girl as she goes to sit on the loveseat.

She shoots me another unawesome glare, "its not unawesome, and its Amelia, dumbass."

"Sounds pretty unawesome, kesesese. Now, wo ist das Bier?"

Amelia gives me a strange look, "what the fuck?"

"Kesesesese."

"Nghhhh, can you shut up?" Lynn groans as sits up.

"Told you I didn't kill her," I tell Amelia. She crosses her arms and glares at me before going over to Lynn.

Lynn looks around the room, her eyes falling on the awesome me. She stares at me for a few seconds before screaming.

"Oh my god! Who the hell is that?! Amelia! What did you do?!" she jumps off the couch and into a corner.

"Sheesh, you're being very unawesome right now," I say, standing up and walking over to her, "you shouldn't be flipping out since you ordered me."

"Order? I didn't order anything!" she yells, "and who the hell are you?"

"Ich heiße Prußen, or the King of Awesomeness! Kesesese," I tell her, "and what do you mean you didn't order me?"

"I didn't order anything," she says, calmer now. She looks over at Amelia, "Amelia?"

Amelia smiles sheepishly, "I did order units, but not this one," she glares at me and I return it.

"Why?" Ashlyn asks.

"Um, you needed help with German?" she says, taking a few steps back before running out of the room.

* * *

Well, I hope ya'll liked that.


End file.
